La sombra del pasado
by Sayuri Swan
Summary: El pasado te persigue si no consigues superarlo, si te escondes de todos para que nadie te descubra sentiras las consecuencias de: La sombra del pasado CAPITULO 5 EN LINEA! dejen reviews onegai! ( BY: ORIANA-DONO Y MER1)
1. Capitulo 1 : Bajo la luna

Una Sombra del Pasado

By: Oriana-chan y mer1

Sumary: El pasado te persigue si no consigues superarlo, si te escondes de todos para que nadie te descubra sentirás las consecuencias de: Una Sombra Del Pasado (by: oriana-dono y mer1)

Nota: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia, esta basada en la serie original de N. Watsuky 

Reseña:

" ": pensamientos de los personajes  
_letras en cursivas_: sueños 

  
_Capitulo 1: Bajo la luna  
_  
_Solo tu kenshin eres dueño y señor de tu destino, no desperdicies lo que a tu lado se encuentra, la vida te ha dado la oportunidad de poder sanas tus heridas, solo olvida tu pasado y vive tu presente..._

Con estas palabras Tomoe desapareció dejando una gran oscuridad... en ese momento nuestro rurouni se despierta muy agitado, con el rostro cubierto de sudor, su cuerpo tembloroso intentaba refugiarse en su futon, el cuál completamente desordenado a causa de las numerosas vueltas que nuestro rurouni dio mientras dormía, el sueño ahuyentó todo deseo de dormir para nuestro pelirrojo  
  
Kenshin: Tomoe, que quieres decir con eso??  
  
Y así se pasó toda la noche en vela para luego antes del amanecer decide levantarse y tomar un baño para poder olvidarse aunque solo fuera por un instante de aquellas palabras que no lo dejaban volver a su perfecta armonía. 

Tras el baño decide ir al patio delantero de dojo para observar la luna que pronto daría paso a un reluciente Sol, y fue en ese momento en el que la silueta silenciosa de una mujer kendoka se paraba justo detrás de el...  
  
Kaoru: que ocurre kenshin?? ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?  
  
Kenshin: no... no es nada Kaoru-dono "no, no le puedo causar más problemas de los que le he dado y menos si son míos, personales, puras estupideces"  
  
Kaoru: yo se que no es así Kenshin, porque no eres capaz de ser sincero y contarme lo que ocurre?? ( ella se da media vuelta, baja la cabeza para evitar que unas lagrimas de dolor y desesperación sean vistas por el hombre que tanto ama)  
  
Kenshin (se da media vuelta y descubre que Kaoru esta llorando): Kaoru-dono yo... sessha no quiere causarle problemas, no es digno de dañarla con asuntos sin importancia, por favor Kaoru-dono entienda  
  
Kaoru (volviéndose hacia él): acaso no comprendes que tu dolor en mi dolor, tu risa es mi risa, tu llanto es mi llanto...?? solo quiero ayudarte!! Onegai Kenshin déjame ayudarte "aunque ahora después del incidente ocurrido con Enishi no seas capaz de verme como una mujer… aun así… yo…. ¡Yo... es por esa razón por la que me sigues pretejiendo como si fuera una niña indefensa??, no lo comprendo!! No consigo comprenderte!!"  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... no pensé que usted sintiera eso por mi, si le cuento mis problemas solo le causare un dolor que se puede evitar  
  
Kaoru (tomando las manos a Kenshin): Kenshin yo sería muy feliz si fueras capaz de confiar en mi, de verdad que no me importaría enterarme de tus problemas, al contrario... solo deseo poder ser yo la mujer que aconseje y te ayude cuando lo necesites  
  
Kenshin (poniendo un dedo es los labios de la kendoka): no diga nada más Kaoru-dono, ya ha dicho suficiente, creo... creo que me desahogaré con usted y le contaré mis temores, palabras y momentos que no dejan que sessha pueda dormir en paz.  
  
En ese momento Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraban tan cerca el uno al otro que los dos se sonrojaron, sin embargo antes de que Kaoru pudiera pronunciar palabra el rurouni juntaba sus labios con la mujer que tantas noches le había robado el sueño sin intensión alguna y sin que ella misma lo supiera.  
  
Kenshin: "que dulces son sus labios. Son como loa pétalos de las rosas cubiertos del dulce más delicioso y embriagante, labios que no podré dejar de besar"  
  
Kaoru: "por kami!. Me esta besando!! estoy besando al hombre que derrite mi corazón"  
  
Kenshin comienza a abrir poco a poco sus labios, sosteniendo a Kaoru por la cintura mientras ella comienza a acariciar su cabello rojizo que tantas veces deseo tocar. Kenshin sacó su legua muy despacio como si fuera a tocar con ella un cristal capaz de romperse con el más mínimo roce. Poco a poco kaoru fue abriendo sus labios, dejando entrar la lengua de Kenshin y comienza a acariciar la de ella y Kaoru la de el acepando así un delicioso juego de ganar o perder, pero, justo en el momento cubre del beso...  
  
Yahiko: ¡wajjj!!!!! Ustedes... ustedes se estaban besando!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru y kenshin se separaron algo sorprendidos y completamente tojos intentando no matar a Yahiko, kenshin con la voz algo ronca dijo pausadamente  
  
Kenshin: yahiko creo que es mejor que te vallas a dormir  
  
Kaoru: si yo también creo lo mismo yahiko, y yo también me iré a dormir antes de que salga el sol  
  
Kenshin: yo are lo mismo  
  
Y así los tres habitantes de doyo kamiya se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones en las cuales solo un habitante pudo dormir mientras que kenshin y Kaoru no podían dejar de pensar en lo que hace solo unos momentos había ocurrido, no podían dejar de pensar en el delicioso néctar que cubría los labios de ambos tras ese delicioso beso__

_CONTINUARÁ…………_

N/a:

hola!!! espero que les guste esta versión mejorada de este inconcluso fic,  mer y yo decidimos hacerlo juntas ( yo deje botado este fic y ella se animo a continuarlo conmigo). espero que sea de su agrado y déjenos reviews, recuerden que nos esforzarnos en hacer esto para uds!!!

Yo soy mer y estoy muy orgullosa de escribir este fic con oriana-chan, les agradecería si fueran tan amables de dejar un review pulsando ese botoncito que pone GO

Muchas gracias!!

Atte: oriana-dono y mer


	2. capitulo 2: una flecha, una carta y el r...

Una Sombra del Pasado

By: Oriana-chan y mer1

Nota: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia, esta basada en la serie original de N. Watsuky 

Reseña:

" ": pensamientos de los personajes  
_letras en cursivas_: sueños 

  


__

Capitulo 2: una flecha, una carta y el regreso de Battousai  
  
Kenshin: que hermoso día... hermoso de verdad. "Jamás olvidaré lo que bajo la luna ocurrió... oh hay viene!!" Buenos días de gozaru yo  
  
Kaoru: "al parecer ya no utiliza ese horrible dono" Muy bien kenshin arigato  
  
La amena conversación de nuestra pareja se ve interrumpida por un hombre con la palabra malo escrita en su espalda  
  
Sanosuke: que tal Jo-chan, que tal Kenshin?  
  
Kenkao: muy bien sano!! ^^x  
  
Yahiko: oye busu, porque están todos reunidos en el portón del dojo?.. a busu casi se me olvidaba ¿le contaste a Sano sobre el besito apasionado que te diste con Kenshin anoche?  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieron extremadamente rojos haciendo que en el caso del vagabundo sus mejillas tornaran tan rojizas hasta tal grado que consiguió superar el color de su cabello.  
  
Sanosuke: Por fin!!!!!! Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes, ya era hora Ken, te tardaste demasiado... yo pensé que ustedes después de lo de Enishi iban a contraer matrimonio o algo por el estilo.  
  
Yahiko: veo ya que se puso tonta esta conversación (poniendo cara de repugnancia y alejándose del lugar) mejor... mejor voy a ver a Tsubame al Akabeko para ver si necesita mi ayuda.  
  
Y pronto Sano, kenshin, y kaoru comieron, rieron y charlaron de todo un poco hasta que Sanosuke decidió ir donde Megumi pues había quedado en ayudarla.  
  
Kenshin: creo que estamos solos kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: si... así parece kenshin (intentando que los nervios no se les notaran) 

Kenshin: kaoru... creo que es tiempo de decirte que... desde el primer día en que te vi yo... Kaoru... yo....yooooooo  
  
Kaoru: "porque rayos no lo dice de una ves" ¿¿¿¿¿ sí Kenshin?????  
  
De la nada a parece una flecha que rosa el brazo de kaoru haciendo que la manga de su kimono se tiñera de color rojo, produciendo que la kendoka cayera al suelo y la flecha quedara incrustada en la pared del dojo  
  
Kenshin: kaoru!!! Estas bien??? Responde!!!!, dime algo por favor!! (desesperándose cada ves más al ver que kaoru no se levantaba del suelo)  
  
Kaoru: si... si estoy bien kenshin, pero esa flecha no solo vino con la intención de causarme un daño tan pequeño (tapándose la herida causada por la flecha con su mano). Mira kenshin la flecha tiene algo amarrado ve y fíjate que es lo que dice por favor  
  
Kenshin: (yendo hacia la flecha) Si así es kaoru, es una carta "espero que no se metan con mi kaoru porque juro que... juro que mato al que le ponga un solo dedo encima".  
  
Kenshin comienza a leer la carta que traía la flecha, decía lo siguiente:  


Kaoru:

Comienza tu cuenta regresiva, ya no podrás seguir escapándote de tu pasado ni de mí. Ahora vas a ver lo que se siente vivir un infierno en vida, y desearas haber muerto junto a tus padres. No intentes escapar, ya que todo intento de salvarte será en vano, pagaras por todos tus errores eso te lo puedo jurar  


Hitokiri Satoshi

  
Kaoru y kenshin quedaron completamente mudos antes lo leído. Kaoru sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no era cierto, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentar su pasado, no podía, no tenia la fuerza suficiente…

Por las mejillas de la joven comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas, Kenshin rápidamente se acercó a ella dejando de lado la carta, abrazó contra su pecho a la joven Kendoka mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un magnífico color dorado

__

CONTINUARÁ…

__

Notas de autor:

Oriana-dono: mucha gracias por leer este fic, que es muy importante para nosotras ( mer y yo), este capitulo fue realizado por mer y oriana.

MARON: gracias por tu review y bueno es lo que dice jajaja ^^X

GABY(HIATT: que bueno que te halla gustado, y siii a si es yahiko ¬¬

KIRARA26: jajaja siii a mi me pasa lo mismo, es horrible esperar tanto tiempo por un beso!!!

BUNNY SAITO: muchas gracias amiga, y k cosa dirias??????

FLOPY: que bueno que te gusto!!! Y sigue leyendo porque esta historia recien comienza!!! 

JUSTARY: jajaja gracias por el cumplido, y no te preocupes creo que te gusta esta pareja tanto como a mi a si que te comprendo perfectamente.


	3. Capitulo 3: Revelaciones

Una Sombra del Pasado  
By: Oriana-chan y mer1  
  
Nota: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia, esta basada en la serie original de N. Watsuky  
  
Reseña: " ": pensamientos de los personajes  
  
letras en cursivas: sueños  
  
Capitulo 3: revelaciones  
  
Tras unos incontables minutos kaoru dejó de llorar, sus ojos estaban algo dañados pero su vista era decisiva e incluso fría, a su lado aun con ella entre sus brazos estaba nuestro adorado pelirrojo, sus ojos destellaban en color dorado mientras con su mano tocaba su katana  
  
Battousai: nada ni nadie va a tocarte Kaoru, de eso me ocupo yo, no tienes de que preocuparte  
  
Kaoru negó lentamente mientras se alejaba de Battousai y caminaba al dojo susurrando unas simples palabras que fueron captadas por los entrenados oídos del Hitokiri mas temido  
  
Kaoru: no, esto es cosa mía, nada ni nadie se va a meter en medio por que es... Mi pasado  
  
Kaoru cerró la puerta del dojo tras ella mientras Battousai daba una vuelta a la casa para asegurase que no había nadie extraño, poco después sus ojos volvieron a ser violetas mientras como de costumbre comenzaba a lavar la ropa...  
  
Kaoru estaba sentada en el suelo del dojo, sus manos estaban en su regazo, su mirada estaba perdida. Su cuerpo se encontraba en el dojo pero sus pensamientos vagaban en un pasado que solo ella, un hombre, y la gente que la conocía sabe.  
  
Kaoru: ¿porque? Porque la maldita historia de mi pasado se hace prénsente cuando justo había logrado olvidarlo.  
  
Kaoru se pone de pie y se dirige a su habitación, siendo observada desde lejos por kenshin himura... y por alguien mas...  
  
La kendoka se dirige con pasos firmes a un rincón de su habitación, se arrodilla justo enfrente de una tabla que a simple vista estaba suelta y era distinta a las de más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, kaoru saca la tabla de su lugar para dejar al descubierto una caja que escondía, lo que algunas ves fue la falsa felicidad de kaoru. Toma la caja en sus manos, esta estaba empezando a podrirse, podría decirse que llevaba hay un par de años. Al abrirla un paño envuelve lo que ella muy bien conoce. Su katana.  
  
Kaoru (tomando su espada entre sus manos): "otra ves estas aquí, jamas pense que tendría que sostener esta... en mis manos, todo es tan confuso, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, Esta ves seré yo quien te desprecie, yo te venceré y te demostrare que... ya no dependo de ti para ser supuestamente feliz.  
  
La espada era una katana japonesa, al contrario de la de kenshin, esta tenia un perfecto filo capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, el mango de esta era de color azul. Del mismo tono de los ojos de kaoru.  
  
EN EL JARDIN DE DOJO  
  
Kenshin se encontraba lavando las respectivas prendas de los habitantes del lugar..  
  
Kenshin:" que extraño, que habrá querido decir kaoru con eso de su pasado?. No la comprendo pero, sea lo que sea yo la ayudare"  
  
Justo en ese momento, sanosuke venia ingresando al dojo, pero para en seco al ver que una flecha se encontraba clavada en la pared del doyo y que unas gotas de sangre estaban en el suelo.  
  
Sanosuke (con cara de preocupación): kenshin?, Que hace esa flecha en el de dojo, y me podrías explicar por que hay unas gotas de sangre en el suelo.  
  
Kenshin: te contare todo lo que paso.... pues veras...  
  
EN LA HABITACION DE KAORU  
  
Kaoru (notando que su brazo aun sangraba): auch!!, me había olvidado por completo de mi brazo...  
  
Kaoru comienza a vendar su brazo, pero no prestaba atención a lo que hacia, su mirada estaba fija en su espada.  
  
Kaoru: creo que lo mejor es que les cuente a mis amigos y a kenshin, quien es en verdad kaoru kamiya, y que es lo que realmente hice del estilo kamiya kasshin ryu.  
  
Las horas pasaban muy lento en el doyo, kenshin le relataba lo sucedido a sanosuke, mientras que kaoru, vagaba en sus recuerdos.  
  
Kenshin: y bueno es todo sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke: y tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser ese tal Satoshi.  
  
Kenshin (meditando): no... a decir verdad, yo no tengo idea de quien será, pero creo que... kaoru lo sabe perfectamente.  
  
Sanosuke: entonces jou-chan nos debe una explicación de lo que esta pasando.  
  
Kaoru ( con mirada fría y sin una expresión en el rostro): No te preocupes sanosuke, que en cuando llegue yahiko y megumi, les contare todo con respecto a.... ese bastardo. Kenshin y sanosuke quedan completamente sorprendidos, por la manera tan brusca en que kaoru había cambiado, aquella mirada, aquel rostro duro, dejaban completamente asombrado a cualquiera que la conozca como ellos lo hacían.  
  
Kenshin: kaoru?, Por que te diriges de esa manera a aquel hombre?, Acaso tú lo conoces? ( Matices dorados aparecen en sus ojos), té iso algo?.  
  
Kaoru (mirando fijamente a kenshin): ya les dije que, en cuanto llegue yahiko y megumi les contare todo... por ahora solo quiero pensar y bueno ya me podrán juzgar por lo que realmente soy.  
  
Sanosuke: por lo que realmente eres???. Kaoru no comprendo nada, sabes que te queremos por lo que eres.  
  
Kaoru (una amarga sonrisa sale de sus labios): eso es una de las cosas que me preocupa, me conocen por mi presente, no tiene ni idea de lo he hecho, he sido y he causado, sé que todo esto algún día iba a terminar, sé que tarde o temprano llegaría el día donde tendría que enfrentar mi pasado y sé que mi futuro es estar sola sin ninguno de ustedes, solo quiero que sepan que... aceptare todo lo que ustedes piensen de mi y lo que quieran decir solo háganlo... en cierto modo estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.  
  
Kenshin: no... no entiendo (acercándose a kaoru), no comprendo que es lo que te sucede, sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado (sosteniendo la mejilla de la joven),  
  
Kaoru (alejándose de el): No kenshin... ya no podemos estar juntos, todo esta cambiando... y esto recién esta comenzando.  
  
Nadie dijo una sola palabra durante mas de una hora, cada uno se encontraba perdido en sus respectivos pensamientos, ninguno se decidía a romper tan incomodo silencio, el ambiente no era para nada agradable, la tensión, el odio, y el misterio eran fáciles de oler y sentir, cualquier persona se daría cuenta de eso.  
  
Repentinamente dos o tres golpes interrumpen el silencio, al parecer yahiko y megumi habían llegado. Dos voces se escuchan detrás de la entrada principal, una era una voz femenina, muy sensual y la otra la de un pequeño, aguda pero decidida...  
  
Kaoru es la única que decide abrir, los demás ( kenshin y Sanosuke) no siquiera se animaron a levantarse de sus lugares. Lentamente por inercia la kendoka se dirige al portón, abre la puerta e inmediatamente entra yahiko, quien al ver el rostro de kaoru y al mirar a ken y sano, decidió no hacer alguna de sus bromas, por otro lado megumi quien iría directo a molestar a ken para poner celosa a kaoru, decidió cambiar su objetivo por entrar silenciosamente y sentarse al lado de sanosuke...  
  
Kaoru sigue a Megumi y le dice a yahiko que se siente junto a ella, sin objetar este hace caso de la orden de ella (kaoru)  
  
Kaoru ( mirada fija en el suelo): Bien... ya que están todos aquí, van a escuchar el relato de mi vida, antes de encontrarme con kenshin y conocerlos a ustedes (mirando a yahiko, sano y megumi)... y Despues de la muerte de mi padre.  
  
Megumi: kaoru... pero si ya sabemos tu pasado, es decir, después de que tu padre murió, tuviste que salir adelante con el dojo, te convertiste en la maestra del estilo kamiya kasshin ryu y eso es todo.... o ¿ no lo es?  
  
Kaoru ( mirando a megumi): no... ( suspiro) no lo es, como les iba diciendo, ahora van a saber que paso con mi vida mientras estuve sola en este dojo.  
  
Kenshin: y sabremos quien es satoshi  
  
Yahiko: Quién es satoshi?  
  
Sano: el que mando una carta amenazando a kaoru  
  
Yahiko: que!!!  
  
Megumi: yahiko mejor cierra la boca y deja que kaoru hable sí  
  
Kaoru: muy bien y la historia comienza asi...  
  
..................... FLASH BACK...............  
  
Una joven se encontraba arrodillada frente a una tumba, la cual tenia escrita las siguientes palabras: gran padre, gran esposo, gran guerrero... Sñr.Kamiya  
  
Kaoru: padre... por que me dejas sola?, Que se supone que debo hacer ahora?, Solo tengo catorce años y lo único que se hacer es el estilo kamiya... ya se!!! Creoo creooo que seré maestra del estilo, prometo no defraudarte padre y prometo salir adelante....  
  
MESES DEPUES  
  
UNO, DOS, UNO, DOS , eran los gritos de hombres que se escuchaban permanentemente en el dojo, mientras eran dirigidos por una mujer... Kaoru kamiya  
  
Kaoru: muy bien es todo por hoy, gracias por venir, y mañana a la misma hora  
  
Kaoru despide a cada uno de sus alumnos, deseándoles buena suerte...  
  
Alumno: maestra... quisiera hacerle una pregunta  
  
Kaoru: Sí claro ^^  
  
Alumno: usted es una mujer demasiado joven aun, para hacerce cargo de todo esto,  
  
Kaoru: no, no lo es, esta es la vida que se me ha dado y debo de seguir asi  
  
Alumno: realmente le admiro mucho maestra por su gran valor  
  
Kaoru le da las gracias a su alumno por el cumplido y como era su costumbre, al encontrase sola en el dojo, que por cierto odiaba estarlo ya que sentía que era un lugar demasiado grande para ella, se daba un baño de agua caliente como a ella le gustaba, para luego ponerse una ropa de entrenamiento mas cómoda ( no usaba kimonos desde que su padre murió), dirigirse a la cocina y servirse alguna fruta o algo con que poder satisfacer su estomago. A las nueve de la noche y como siempre lo hacia salía de su solitario mundo, a las calles para pensar y olvidarse de lo que vivía...  
  
Aquella noche, por alguna razón que siempre ha desconocido decidió pasar por los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad, y unos gritos activaron los sentidos de kaoru, para dirigiese lo más rápido que pudo al lugar...  
  
Dos hombres estaban teniendo una fiera batalla, uno de ellos, el que llevaba mucha ventaja sobre el otro, llamo la atención de kaoru, quien se encontraba oculta entre unos matorrales ubicados muy cerca del lugar de combate, el futuro vencedor, era un muchacho alto, de tés morena, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, con un cuerpo perfectamente formado y por lo poco que se veía era un hombre de un bello, pero masculino rostro. No podía notar el color de sus ojos por la distancia que los separaba...  
  
Y tal como kaoru lo predijo el muchacho de cabello castaño gano la batalla, y sin que ella se asombrara por la muerta brutal del otro hombre, decidió salir para poder observar mas de cerca al vencedor..  
  
Hombre: y tu quien eres ( dirigiéndose a kaoru)  
  
Kaoru: soy... Kamiya... Kaoru kamiya  
  
Hombre ( mirando detenidamente a kaoru): hermoso nombre... y que hermosa eres tu  
  
Kaoru ( sin sonrojarse): gracias... pero mi belleza no se compara con la de usted... sus ojos son hermosos  
  
(Los ojos del hombre eran muy extraños ya que uno era de un tono verde con matices azules y el otro era azul con matices verdes)  
  
hombre: mi nombre es Satoshi  
  
kaoru: ya... ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir..  
  
Satoshi: espera... yo te acompaño hasta tu hogar, no es bien visto que una jovencita como tu valla caminado a estas horas sola.  
  
Kaoru: muchas gracias.... Satoshi..  
  
Y asi bajo una noche de muertes, dos personas se conocían en extrañas circunstancias...  
  
CONTINUARA!!!!  
  
Notas de la autora: hola!! Muchas gracias a todos por dejarnos reviews a mi y a mer, espero que les guste este capitulo!!, y bueno ahora se viene lo mejor del fic jejeje, a si que espero que me animen y dejen reviews. Como nosotros hacemos esto por ustedes, ustedes déjenos un mensaje. 


	4. Capitulo 4: El dolor de un recuerdo ente...

Una Sombra del Pasado  
By: Oriana-chan y mer1  
  
Nota: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia, esta basada en la serie original de N. Watsuky  
  
Reseña: " ": pensamientos de los personajes  
  
letras en cursivas: sueños  
  
Capítulo 4: El dolor de un recuerdo enterrado. Mi pasado  
  
(Seguimos con el Flash del cap anterior)  
  
El joven Satoshi dejó a Kaoru en el dojo, y el hitokiri examinó cuidadosamente el lugar, sabía que la chica vivía sola pues al escuchar su apellido comenzó a conectar cabos sueltos, el señor Kamiya era un buen guerrero, ambos lucharon muchas veces sin un vencedor, así que aprovecharía para saber más sobre la técnica del difunto guerrero  
  
Satoshi: su dojo es grande señorita Kamiya  
  
Kaoru: hai, lo es, por favor, gustaría pasar para tomar un taza de té, esta noche hace frío "pero que estas diciendo Kaoru no baka!! Es un extraño que demonios haces invitándolo a entrar!!"  
  
Satoshi: si a usted no le incomoda Satoshi entró cogiendo a Kaoru de la mano, le sería fácil engatusar a esa niña, como siempre lo hacía, Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder, nadie le había tomado de la mano y ahora este apuesto joven venía y lo hacía como si nada.  
  
Kaoru sirvió el te mientras Satoshi se acomodaba en el suelo, la joven frunció el ceño, ese chico se estaba tomando muchas libertades, pero aun así no le dio importancia, de todas maneras no tenía anda de malo que el chico se acomodara un poco, no le hacía daño a nadie o si??  
  
La joven e inexperta Kaoru le sonrió al joven y se sentó frente a él  
  
Con el paso del tiempo Kaoru comenzó a sentir más que amistad por Satoshi. Una noche se acercó a él para hablar de sus sentimientos, pues si algo tenía en claro era que no iba a quedarse callando lo que sentía por el joven...  
  
Kaoru: Esto, yo, Satoshi... yo...  
  
Satoshi: dime, y habla rápido que tengo prisa  
  
La voz del joven era ruda, no como recién lo conoció, pero aun así Kaoru no lo noto y con las mejillas rojas y dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente claro  
  
Kaoru: Yo... bueno tú... tú.. ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!!  
  
Un imperturbable silencio acunó las palabras de la joven que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cuál no notó la malévola sonrisa del joven frente a ella  
  
Satoshi: tu también, tú también me gustas Kaoru, me atraes preciosa.  
  
Y tras esas palabras el joven unió sus labios con los de Kaoru en un desenfrenado beso, la joven Kendoka abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir la pasión que Satoshi le trasmitía en ese beso que minutos después fue roto por su iniciador  
  
Sotishi: ahora tengo que irme después nos vemos  
  
Kaoru: es-espera!! Vo-voy contigo!!  
  
Satoshi: estas segura?? Voy a matar personas Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: lo estoy  
  
Con estas dos palabras, kaoru una inocente joven marcar ía su vida, sus, manos y su alma con sangre ajena a la de ella...  
  
+++ Fin del Flash +++  
  
Kaoru: ese fue mi primer error, seguirle...  
  
Megumi: kaoru estas bien??  
  
Kaoru tenía las manos convertidas en puños, sus ojos brillaban de la furia y su ki estaba apunto de explotar  
  
Kaoru: si, seguiré contándoles  
  
Kenshin observaba atentamente a kaoru sin notar que su mirada dorada estaba cada vez más brillante  
  
+++ Flash de nuevo, parece que este cap será así ^^UUUU +++  
  
Días después ambos volvían al dojo cubiertos de sangre, Kaoru tenía los ojos en punto y la cabeza baja, su katana estaba llena de sangre mientras Satoshi mantenía la cabeza alta y una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Satoshi: Nena cambia la cara, esta noche nos hemos divertido mucho cierto??  
  
Kaoru: eh?? Pu-pues supongo que si  
  
Satoshi: supones??  
  
Kaoru: digo, hai!! Claro que nos hemos divertido!!  
  
Satoshi se retiró a darse un baño y quitarse la peste a sangre que traía encima, mientras Kaoru corría al dojo, donde reposaba la katana y la boken de su padre, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven  
  
Kaoru: perdóname padre!! Perdóname pero yo, yo quiero estar con él no quiero volver a estar sola!! Y si para estar con él tengo que arrebatar vidas... entonces... que así sea!!  
  
Satoshi que la observaba desde la puerta del dojo sonrió cínicamente y volvió al baño, Kaoru poco después fue a preparar la cena, que por cierto ella si sabía cocinar (ya comprenderán el por que no cocina)  
  
Satoshi: Bebe, esta lista la cena??  
  
Kaoru: hai Anata  
  
Ambos cenaron en silencio, Satoshi mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Kaoru le dedicaba algunas miradas pero sin hablar  
  
Satoshi: bien será mejor que durmamos mañana será un día duro  
  
Así, día tras día Kaoru junto con Satoshi mataban a personas, la joven veía a sus victimas con lástima hasta que dejó de sentirla convenciéndose de que era lo mejor para todos, convenciéndose de que de esa manera aseguraba su felicidad junto a Satoshi  
  
Los alumnos del dojo huyeron por culpa de Satoshi y Kaoru no tubo más remedio que seguir matando por el dinero que les daban a cambio, sus ojos ya no eran cálidos eran dorados como los de Battousai y Satoshi quien, una noche le dio un nombre, un nombre que quedaría grabado en su mente hasta el fin de sus días  
  
"Kinoto"  
  
Kaoru aceptó gustosa ese nombre pues según entendía significaba: Ángel guardián, pero lo que no sabía era que Satoshi le puso ese nombre por otro significado, en otro idioma: "Ángel de Sangre"  
  
Fue una noche en la que Kaoru se había quedado en el dojo en la cual Satoshi llegó borracho a la casa, su aliento apestaba a Sake, Kaoru le dijo que durmiera pero el lleno de furia le dio una cachetada que la tiró al suelo, kaoru no entendía la razón pero no tubo mucho que pensar pues Satoshi se colocó sobre ella y beso sus labios con furia, mordiendo su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar  
  
La lengua de Satoshi saboreó la sangre de Kaoru mientras comenzaba a desnudar a la muchacha, la joven sintió las manos de Satoshi en su muslo comenzando a subir a su intimidad, Kaoru, por un momento recuperó su dignidad y se negó pero Satoshi era más fuerte que ella y por lo tanto no pudo impedir lo que llegó después, Satoshi no escuchó las súplicas de Kaoru pidiendo que parara, no escucho que le hacía daño, no notó la sangre que comenzaba a correr por las piernas de la kendoka ni las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas  
  
Lo que si sintió a la mañana siguiente fue el placer de saber que por fin había echo suya a la fierecilla de Tokio, Kaoru no dijo nada, se sentía humillada, despreciada, sucia, pero aun así seguía amando a ese hitokiri  
  
Días después se vio a si misma en la cruda realidad había sorprendido a Satoshi con otras mujeres en su cuarto, Kaoru sintió su corazón roto pero se sintió furiosa cuando Satoshi le había dicho que se uniera a la fiesta, sin miramientos y sin sentimientos echó a todos de su dojo, con la katana dejó marcado a Satoshi en el tronco y después le juro matarlo si se atrevía a volver  
  
Se juró no volver a cocinar decentemente para nadie más hasta que sacara todo el odio que sentía hacia ese sujeto,, sujeto que había dejado marchar por que no podía matarlo por que lo amaba demasiado como para matarlo  
  
+++ Fin del última Flash de este cap +++  
  
Kaoru: desde entonces no sabía nada de ese bastardo hasta que llegó esa flecha el otro día y juro por mi honor que lo voy a matar, como que me llamo Kaoru Kamiya Kashin voy a matar a ese tipo y más ahora que conozco el otro significado de mi nombre: "Ángel de Sangre" va a saber y a comprobar la furia de un Ángel cegado por el odio... lo juro  
  
Todos observaron a la joven Kendoka, megumi no se acababa de creer la historia, Yahiko sentía que la furia corría por su cuerpo, Sano apretaba sus puños con fuerza en cuanto cogiera a ese sujeto se iba a enterar de con quien se había metido, miró a Kenshin solo para ver como el pelirrojo tenía la mirada mas dorada y brillante que jamás se le pudiera encontrar en la cara, su mano derecha esta en la empuñadura de su katana de filo invertido, los nudillos del pelirrojo estaban blancos  
  
Kaoru: y bien, ese es mi pasado, si gustan seguir conmigo acepten a las consecuencias si no le pediría que salieran del dojo hoy mismo  
  
Nadie se movió de su posición, Kaoru sonrió sabía que ellos no la iban a dejar sola y esta vez, de una maldita vez se enfrentaría con su pasado, hasta poder librarse de las cadenas que la ataban  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Notas de Autoras:  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa regrese!!!! Si soy mer, aquí, dando la lata como siempre, ya ven que este es un nuevo cap de este fic en conjunto, idea original de Oriana-chan y bueno aquí estoy yo, como siempre, arruinando mis fic, y este bueno, este se salva gracias a Oriana que si no...  
  
jujujuju ( risa al estilo megumi), si es lo que crees no cambiare tu opinion, aunque tu no lo haces nada mal he  
  
Y bueno como yo tengo la costumbre de agradecer los review aquí voy!!  
  
Bunny Saito: ni se te ocurra dejarme ahora con la intriga de tu nuevo fic, a mi no me importa que lo publiques adelante tu que dices oriana?? Pos si claro si ella quiere , aun que como te decia si quieres puedes ayudarnos. y bueno gracias por los ánimos y por dejar tu review!!  
  
Misanagi_X: me agrada que te guste el fic, gracias por dejar tu review esperemos que te haya gustado este cap!!  
  
gaby (hyatt: espero que se haya resulto tu duda amiga jiji cada día estoy más loca (mer)  
  
Misao_HX: nos alegra que te guste el fic muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero que sigas leyéndolo y bueno esperamos tu opinión!!  
  
Justary: no es para tanto (ambas sonrojadas) nos alegra que te guste el fic y gracias por dejar tu review!! FLOPI: hola, soy mer, jejeje la verdad?? No se que decirte pero en fin me alegra que pienses eso de mi, me gustaría conocerte (quiero conocer gente!!!) y bueno gracias por dejar tu review!!  
  
Bueno por mi parte es todo, soy mer, solo agradecerles a todos que dejen review y que hayan leido hasta aquí el fic ^^  
  
Creo que es todo por hoy amigas ( oriana), y gracias por leer aun que si no es mucho pedir podrian hacer un esfuerzo de dejarnos reviews??????? porfisssssssssss  
  
Atte:  
  
mer y Oriana 


	5. capitulo 5: La sombra ha regresado

La sombra del pasado  
  
"": pensamientos  
  
Capitulo 5: La sombra ha regresado  
  
Indudablemente este día quedaría gravado en la memoria de Kenshin, Megumi, Sanosuke y Yahiko, y, no precisamente por el hermoso día o por una amena conversación, mas bien seria por una revelación de un turbio pasado de alguien que... jamás pensaron que lo tendría... Kaoru Kamiya, la maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  
  
Después de los aterradores recuerdos que Kaoru dio a conocer, ninguno de los receptores que se encontraban junto a ella, decidió irse, como ella pensaba que pasaría.  
  
La joven que todos conocían, al parecer estaba enterrada en algún lugar de ella misma, después del relato, los ojos de esta eran otros, no tenían aquel característico brillo que Kenshin tanto quería, era dorados como los ojos de Battousai, su rostro no expresaba otra emoción que la rabia, la ira y el rencor causado por un hombre que destruyó su pasado, destruía su presente e intentaría destruir su futuro.  
  
Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que alguien se moviera o rompiera el tan generalizado silencio, solo la emisora de aquel relato se decidió a hacer el primer movimiento.  
  
Kaoru (levantándose de su lugar): y bien (se dirige muy fríamente a todos), eso es todo, ¿nadie va a retirarse?, ¿Están seguros de que quieren apoyar a una asesina?, Quiero que sepan que en esta pelea ninguno de ustedes tendrá un rol protagonista (mirando a kenshin), yo, escuchen bien... yo tengo que terminar esto con mis manos, no quiero que nadie se entremeta.  
  
Sano: nadie te va dejar sola Jo-chan, (subiendo en tono de voz), deja de hacerte la fuerte, todos sabemos que estas sufriendo y mucho y no eres ninguna asesina  
  
Kaoru: Ja, crees que estoy sufriendo... crees que sufro... es mucho peor que eso, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que se siente llevar las manos machadas de sangre... manchadas de sangre por culpa de tu supuesto príncipe azul, del que supuestamente que debía cuidarte y ayudarte...  
  
Ante el asombro de todos ellos, Kaoru se dirige a su habitación, para volver con algo entre las manos, era una katana. Tanto Yahiko como Megumi estaban completamente asombrados ante esta sorpresa, Sano ardía en furia y Kenshin... el volvía a ser el que fue....  
  
Kaoru: miren esto. Esto mato a mucha gente, y yo la use, pero ahora juro por mi padre que matare a ese infeliz.  
  
Horas más tarde, cuando el sol se escondía, Megumi abandona el dojo, sumisa en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar alguna solución a todo esto, por su parte Sano no podría ver a kaoru tan... distinta y con la excusa de acompañar a Megumi sale del dojo, Yahiko estaba en su habitación.... Kaoru y Kenshin seguían sentados en el mismo sitio en donde la flecha había sido lanzada.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: no digas nada Kenshin, tal como tu tienes tu pasado y yo lo respeto yo tengo el mío y  
  
Kenshin: ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
Kaoru: pensé... pensé que si lo sabias... si sabias que tuve un amor asesino, pensé que si sabias que yo tenía las manos tal como tú las tienes, llenas de sangre... me despreciarais y te irías de mi lado  
  
Kenshin: yo... solo quiero ayudarte, ayudarte a matar a ese infeliz, nadie te toca y sale vivo después de hacerlo  
  
Kaoru: no kenshin, tu no mataras yo lo haré, además que tu promesa sigue en pie, no debes romperla, Tomoe... se lo prometiste  
  
Battousai: si lo sé pero y que importa, total uno mas uno menos...  
  
Kaoru: no te dejare kenshin ENTIENDES??!!  
  
Battousai se para, y obliga a hacer a kaoru lo mismo sosteniéndola fuertemente por la muñeca derecha, los ojos de kenshin eran completamente dorados, pero aun así Kaoru no tenia miedo de el, al contrario sabia que nada podría pasarle...  
  
Battousai: kaoru.... significas mucho para mí, mucho  
  
Kaoru (con lagrimas en los ojos): por qué?, Por qué no estuviste hay para ayudarme?, Por qué no fuiste tú el hombre que llego en vez de Satoshi. Por qué no estuviste aquella noche...  
  
Battousai: porque no sabia de ti kaoru, Kaoru yo te amo, sabes te amo y me reprocho por no haber llegado a ti antes... Fui un estúpido por haber vagado tantos años...  
  
Kaoru: no kenshin perdóname yo no quise decirte eso, tú... úu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha sucedido. Todo es culpa mía.  
  
Battousai: te amo...  
  
Kaoru: yo... yo también te amo kenshin, ahora se lo que es realmente el amor, si hubiese sabido que amar es, comprender, respetar y aceptar no hubiese rogado por las migajas de cariño de Satoshi...  
  
Battousai: yo estoy aquí kaoru, nada ni nadie te hará daño.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin te dije que yo tengo que arreglar mis problemas...  
  
Una muy enojada kaoru deja a Battousai parado en medio del jardín, mientras que ella entra a su habitación...  
  
La noche avanza, la luna esta en su máximo esplendor, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caían por todos lados. Solo un habitante dormía en el dojo, los dos restantes tenias los ojos muy abiertos...  
  
Kaoru no estaba en su futon, estaba apoyada en la pared de su cuarto, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, y entre sus manos sostenía firmemente su katana, se preguntaba una y otra ves que debía hacer, que era lo correcto, sabia perfectamente que aun no había olvidado a Satoshi, a pesar de que ella quería odiarlo con todo su ser, aun no lo lograba.  
  
(Pensamientos de Kaoru)  
  
Kami-sama... aun no puedo olvidarlo, se que es una locura, pero siento sus besos y sus caricias, como si solo ayer hubiese estado a mi lado, me da mucho coraje el saber que no lo odio como debería... jamás pensé que volvería, se que cuando lo vea caeré en su trampa, pero tengo que ser fuerte y luchar por controlar mis emociones...  
  
Kenshin... que es lo que siento por el, se que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas... pero aun así no he podido olvidarme de Satoshi, lo mismo debe de pasarle a Kenshin con Tomoe, jamás la olvidara... pero Kaoru eres una tonta tu... tu sabes que Satoshi esta vivo y te busca... puedes tener algo con el... pero se que todo será como antes... como extraño sus caricias... Kenshin... Kenshin jamás me ha besado hoy me dijo que me amaba... sus palabras no me convencen nunca me ha demostrado que lo que siente es de verdad, en cambio Satoshi si lo ha hecho y si lo hizo... no se que hacer, no se que hacer ni que pensar...  
  
Kenshin, al igual que Kaoru no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba sentado como acostumbraba a hacerlo mientras era Battousai, sus recuerdos se mezclaban con lo que Kaoru le había contado, no sabia como debía actuar, estaba seguro que Kaoru aun sentía algo por aquel hombre, sus ojos brillaban en cuanto hablaba de él, cuando recordó aquel encuentro en la noche que mato a esos hombre.... indudablemente aun lo quería...  
  
Las horas seguían pasando, y alguien, sin que nadie del dojo se diera cuenta, ingresaba al lugar, para penetrar en la habitación de Kaoru.  
  
Satoshi silenciosamente, se acerca a ella, la contempla por un rato y piensa que esta más hermosa y más mujer que cuando la conoció.  
  
Kaoru se da cuenta de un olor, un olor que conocía perfectamente, pero que hacia mucho que no sentía, era él, si, tenía que ser él, levanta la mirada y lo ve hay, justo al lado de ella, estaba cambiado, los años le habían llegado, ya tenia treinta y dos, y sus cabellos tenían unos rayos dorados, y sus ojos una cuantas líneas, aun así el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, Kaoru no sabia que era lo que sentía, una mezcla de emociones recorría todo su ser.  
  
Ambos se admiraban, se recorrían de pies a cabeza notando como los años los habían hecho cambiar.  
  
Kaoru se levanto para, pararse justo enfrente del hombre de su pasado...  
  
Satoshi: Kaoru... estas más hermosa que nunca... supe que estas con otro, nada menos que con Battousai  
  
Kaoru: y si así fuera, qué?, no tiene que importante, tú y yo no tenemos nada  
  
Satoshi: esta segura?? la atrae hacia él), no sientes deseo al estar tan cerca mío  
  
Kaoru: déjame... déjame maldito si no lo haces, voy a gritar y Kenshin... él vendrá y...  
  
Satoshi se acerca más y más a Kaoru, ella no quería besarlo, no, solo quería olvidarse de él, que todo esto terminara para que ella pudiera estar con su Kenshin. Aun así Satoshi una ves más se aprovechó de ella solo que ahora unas mucho más adulta Kaoru hizo lo que tenia que haber hecho desde el principio.  
  
Grande fue la sorpresa de Satoshi cuando sintió la mano de kaoru hacer contacto con su mejilla, y no precisamente para acariciarlo, si no por propiciarle un fuerte golpe...  
  
Kaoru: si crees que soy la misma niña ingenua que conociste estas muy equivocado, soy otra Satoshi, ahora tengo amigos, y gente que realmente me quiere, AHORA VETE!! VETE Y DÉJAME SOLA!!  
  
Ante los gritos de Kaoru Kenshin y también Yahiko se dirigen a la habitación de ella, y ven que un hombre tenía una mano en su mejilla, a una muy agitada kendoka y un ambiente muy tenso  
  
Satoshi: así que él es Battousai, Kaoru, pues mucho gusto, yo soy Satoshi huuu por desgracia la mujercita a la cual estas ligado no es ninguna santa, no es pura ni inocente, esta usada!! Jajajaja  
  
Battousai: as caso de lo que ella dice o te mato  
  
Saoshi: eso es lo que are, muy bien kaoru, pronto nos veremos las caras, pero no como amantes si no como enemigos, y no tendré compasión, pensé que serias un poco más astuta y no te atreverías a rechazarme. Maldita perra!!, ya veras lo que te va a pasar....  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Notas de las autoras:  
  
Holaaaaa soy oriana-dono. Uff me duelen los ojos de tanto escribir, esto desde hace mucho aquí y me muero de sueño!!! Aun a si espero que les agrade, ya se viene lo bueno, y por fa a todos los que leen este fic, déjennos review, ya que eso nos motiva a continuar y ponerle mas de nuestra parte!!  
  
Y yo, como siempre, toy aquí para dar la lata, bueno, solo decirles que tanto oriana como yo estamos muy contentas de recibir estos 21 review que tenemos, o eso creo, no estoy segura, jejeje tengan en cuenta que es nuestro primer fic en conjunto y yo por mi parte doy inexperta en este asunto y bueno, les agradezco mucho sus review!!!  
  
GABY (HIATT: pronto lo veras, pronto lo veras.  
  
AOME: gracias por el review y que bueno k te guste nuestro fic!!!  
  
JUSTARY: claro que nos gustaria concocerte!!!  
  
BUNNY SAITO: buuuuu amiga nose que decirte solo que gracias por leer este fic, y ya veras que sera buenisimo  
  
KIRARA26: primero que todo gracias por lo de bonitas ^^, y por lo de su merecido, ya veras que es lo que pasara.  
  
GRIS_KAORU: amiga grax por tu review!!!.  
  
FLOPI: bueno la k esta respondiendo lo review es este momento soy yo oriana, pero estoy segura de que a mer se contactara contigo... y grax por dejarnos review  
  
MISANAGI-X: jajajajaja si le pondremos mucho k/k, ya sabes que soy una adicta a esa parejita!!!!!!  
  
SAKURA (DESIREE): graxx por tu review!!!!!! 


End file.
